Justin and Stevie?
by ScaryMonsterBoo101
Summary: A love story that ha heart comedy and a dash of drama :  hope you like it .
1. The first connection

It was a Sunday morning, the day stevie was released from wizard prison in fact, and after all that happened Alex had forgiven Stevie. Alex was outside with Harper while Stevie was inside getting a sandwich. "Hey Stevie" Justin said casually as he strolled down the stairs, "Hey" Stevie replied with a sudden grin that surprised Justin but he smiled back. " Mind making me a sandwich?" Stevie asked.

Justin, still smiling, just turned around and started to make it .Then Alex walked in "Oh hey" said Stevie "Justin's just making me a sandwich "."WHAT?" Alex exclaimed, "Where's my sandwich Justin?" Justin still not replying just gave her dirty look then turned to Stevie and handed her the sandwich. Suddenly their hands touched and their eyes met, you could tell they had a connection, well at least Alex could. "What was that?" Alex asked looking slightly sickened and confused "Nothing!" Stevie said rather loudly as she quickly scurried out of the room after a quick glance back at Justin. She was confused as well. She actually didn't know what happened herself, all she knew was she was beginning to think differently about Justin and she thought he felt the same way.

That night Justin couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about those 4 seconds where his eyes suddenly looked at Stevie differently and his face lit up as she looked back at him. It was these thoughts that led him to think about Juliet, "I mean, Could I ever have that kind of love again?" he said to himself but even if that wasn't the case he was going to try.

While this was all going on, old Juliet was in an Old druid's cottage far away in the impeccable land of Iceland. "So what are you after my dear?" said the druid with a strange substance dripping from his beard". "I've heard of this potion" Juliet said with a hopeful expression on her face "I was told it cures anything… even a werewolf scratch…."

To be continued


	2. Making the first move eh?

It was Monday afternoon and Alex and Harper were at the carnival, they were at the cotton candy stand in fact. Then to Harpers surprise Alex said this "Harper, Do you think there is something going on between Justin and Stevie?", "Them two?" Harper laughed "You really think a bad girl like Stevie would go out with Justin?" Harper bent down in laughter nearly ripping her fridge magnet dress. "Why did you wear a dress that can easily break in half to a carnival?" Alex asked as harper quickly stood up to protect her dress, " I thought I'd look cool!" harper replied laughing hysterically at her own fridge joke but Alex just shrugged and skipped off as she saw the waltzers.

Back at Waverly substation Justin was taking orders as usual but the day was going surprisingly slow so there was only a couple of customers in the restaurant. Suddenly Stevie walked in, "Hey" she said as casual as she could without blushing " Is Alex around?", " Eh I don't think so" Justin replied with a smile he couldn't hide " but she should be back soon so you can wait if you want". Stevie sat down and looked at Justin she couldn't help feeling this feeling even if she didn't know what it was. "It's kind of nice you being around" Justin said out loud but you could tell by the look on his face that he meant to say that in his head. "Ehm thanks" Stevie replied blushing, "It's been nice being here" she said as she got up and walked over to Justin "You are much different than what my first impression of you was, Justin". Justin turned his head, not realising how close Stevie was, suddenly their lips touched and they kissed. "What was that?" Justin said surprised but not disappointed, "I don't know" Stevie said quietly as her face turned a light shade of pink, "Listen Stevie, we can't tell Alex about this, she might think we are going out or something!" Justin said assertively. "That wouldn't be good…" Stevie replied as convincing as she could "Yea" Justin said quietly with a disappointed tone to his voice. Then Stevie went to the door, she turned back to look at Justin and he didn't look back, she then took a deep sigh and left the shop.

R & R

Booooooooooo x (did I scare you)


End file.
